


Heart to Heart

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Remus takes very good care of Severus.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

The kitchen in Remus' little cottage was a cheery place with lots of windows that let in the morning light and walls painted pale yellow. Remus hadn't painted them, but he liked the color, and so he kept it. Yellow, he thought, was a good color for a kitchen. It was a cozy room with drying herbs hanging on a rack, crisp white curtains, and a blue and yellow braided rug on the floor near the two seater table where he and Severus ate breakfast each morning. The room usually smelled of cinnamon tea, because that was Severus' favorite, and Remus had grown to like it as well.  
  
This morning, however, Remus didn't notice the brightness of the day, and the scent of cinnamon tea wasn't comforting as it usually was. He and Severus needed to have a talk; it was long overdue, and the truth was, he had been putting it off, not wanting to upset the peaceful routine they had fallen into by broaching difficult subjects. But it was past time to address these issues hanging between them, and Remus nervously turned his cup in its saucer and shot hesitant glances at Severus, who sat adjacent to him as always.  
  
"I think we should talk," Remus began, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. "I know some of this will be old news to you, but please hear me out. We're overdue to have this discussion, and there are things I need to say." He took a sip of tea to fortify himself before continuing. "I know not speaking up has been one of my faults for a long time. I didn't stand up to Sirius and James when I should have in school. I didn't tell Albus things I should have the year I taught at Hogwarts. I didn't speak up for you during the trial. I regret it \- all of it. I've made so many mistakes, and they have cost me so much. I wish..."  
  
He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I wish I had been more persistent and persuasive about talking you into resuming Occlumency lessons with Harry. If I had, perhaps Harry wouldn't have had that vision, and Sirius would still be alive. I wish I acted sooner when I overheard Greyback talking about the attack on Godric's Hollow. I was afraid of being outed as a spy. I hesitated too long, and it cost Tonks her life."  
  
He stared down into the depths of his teacup, regret and melancholy rising up within him anew. "I feel as if I'm responsible for killing everyone I've loved, directly or indirectly. Except you." He rested his hand on Severus' arm and rubbed it gently, taking comfort from the fact that he was allowed the touch. "Except you. I know I've made mistakes and hurt you in the past, and I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again. I'm going to take care of you from now on."  
  
He picked up the spoon in front of Severus and dipped it into Severus' bowl of porridge. He coaxed Severus' slack lips apart and spooned the porridge into > his mouth, waiting until he saw Severus reflexively swallow before he nodded with satisfaction and spooned up more porridge.  
  
"See?" He scraped up a stray bit of porridge beneath Severus' bottom lip. "They didn't want you, but I do. I'll make sure you have good food and nice clothes and a warm bed. I know you hated it there. So cold and damp with all those Dementors around. It wasn't healthy for you. But you'll never have to go back to that awful place again. I'll see to that."  
  
He gently spooned more porridge into Severus' mouth, waiting until Severus had swallowed to put down the spoon and give him a sip of cinnamon tea; Severus reflexively swallowed the tea as he had swallowed the porridge, his dark eyes empty and lifeless, his hands curled limply in his lap. "My parents, Sirius, James, Lily, Tonks. All lost. All gone. But not you."  
  
He moved his hand beneath the table and squeezed Severus' thigh. "Never you," he murmured. "I love you, Severus, and you'll always be mine." He glanced down at his own untouched breakfast and back at Severus, his expression coy as he slid his hand up. "Let's skip breakfast, shall we? I think we have other appetites to sate..."


End file.
